darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage: Legacies
Mage: Legacies is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival LARP game created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing. Mage is published using both the L.I.F.E system and the Infinte System as a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplaying series. Mage welcomes you to a world where magic exists and explains the magical world from a magic user's point of view and a few of the myths associated with them. Playing Mage introduces you, the player to the harrowing world of magic and the darkness which resides there. Concept Mage is a game of magical discovery. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you step into the shoes of a newly empowered Mage and begin your journey on The Lonely Road . Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure Mage will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Mage: Legacies is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' Infinity''' which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. Magic in Damnation In the world of Damnation, magic is everywhere. Since the dawn of time magic has embedded itself into every creature, creation and item in existence. Unknown to humanity, this magic flows like a current through the the Divine Fabric of the universe giving life to everything. Mages are mortals who are empowered with the ability to use, and understand magic and the magical nature of the world around them. Born to two Mages, a young Magus must come into their own and master their Knowledges. As you play the game temptations and revelations will twist the path your character is on as the darkness lurks around every corner. Mage society is ruled by a council which presides over everything magical in the known world. Seated on the council are Archmages representing each Family of Mages. As rules are broken, decisions are proposed and ruled on. A Mage may be either a Lightworker or a Darkworker using his talents to shape the world around him/her. Often Lightworkers interact witth Angels and other beings typically thought of as "good" while Darkworkers interact with Djinn and those thought of as "evil." When a Lightworker breaks a Tradition he/she is banished as a Darkworker and shunned by his/her community. Other Magical Beings Not all magic is the same in Damnation. For example, the Cruor Magus , an undead Blood Mage may use Thaumaturgy to create magical effects. Likewise a Witch typically summons spells through incantations and prayer. The Lich is an undead Mage who prolongs his life using magical means to bind his intellect to his corpse to achieve a kind of twisted immortality. Finally, Necromancers are a kind of magical will-worker who uses spells and encantations to interact with the deceased and the underworld to some degree. The most noted among Mages is the House of Nicolai.